The Rich Guy and The Baker!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: This is the story of how a rich actor fell in love with a hot-temper baker. Will he ever get his way, and win the baker heart, or will she continue to push him away? Fem-Ichigo!


**Kei-Kei Yuki: I can't believe I'm doing this, and that I am super nervous. Now I love Bleach, it's one of my Top 3 Childhood anime's, but I have never written a story for it unlike Naruto, and One Piece, because the characters seem so hard to write. So let me inform you beforehand that some characters may seem OOC. Also. . . .**

 ***Barging onto Set* Ichigo: I can't you're making me a female!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: But you make such a hot, smoking, girl! Not to mention so cute, and have you seen your body as a female!? You can make straight woman go lesbian!**

 **Grimmjow" She's right you you know *Grins while throwing an arm around Ichigo slim curvy waist.***

 **Ichigo: Let go of me you bastard.**

 **Grimmjow: I just love it when you glare at me. It's make me want to do you right here.**

 ***Cue a blushing red Ichigo***

 **Ichigo: Shut-up! Start the stupid story already!**

 **Kei-Kei Yuki: *snickers* Ichi-chan have a crush.**

 **Warning: Fem-Ichigo, and some OOCness. So sorry, and bad grammar. Please forgive me!**

 **Summary: This is the story of how a rich actor fell in love with a hot-temper baker. Will he ever get his way, and win the baker heart, or will she push him away from her? Fem-Ichigo!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Blueberry and Strawberry!**

In a simple little bakery, located in Karakura Town was this tall, average height woman, with bright, spiky, orange hair that fell a little in her face, and barely came to her shoulders, peach tan skin, with brown eyes that lit up once angered. She was slim with a female athletic build, due to years of her fighting with others who usually pick a fight with her, and because of the number of sport she joined during her last year of high-school. Despite this she still had some very womanly curves to her, that seem to be able to catch the attention of males to her.

She was currently in the kitchen putting frosting on a strawberry cake, when another female who was short in height, a petite frame, but had the strength to knock Ichigo senseless, barge into the kitchen.

"Oi, are you done yet. Scarlet-san is here to pick up her cake!" The black haired woman began to make her way over to Ichigo, who was now doing her last finishing touches, putting a slice of strawberries on top.

"Finish. Let me put this in a box, than you can take it out to her." Ichigo replied coolly, doing just that as once the cake was place a white and blue decorated box, placed it carefully in Rukia hands, who walk out the door to hand the cake over to the red haired woman.

"Here you go, and we hope to see you again, !" Rukia said politely, acting professional.

"Please how many times do I have to tell you, just call me Erza." The woman smiled, grabbing her cake heading out the door.

"Isn't this her fifth time visiting this place, as she always order the same thing." Walking up to Rukia was a male shorter in height than her, with white spiky hair.

"Yep, she claim to really love our dear baker most beloved strawberry cakes that she makes." Replied Rukia, when once again another customers walk into the store, this one a being a longtime friend to both Ichigo, and herself.

"Hi Orihime! What can I get for you?" asked Rukia.

"Hello! I just came for a slice of the Triple Dream Chocolate Heaven." Smiled Orihime, as Toshiro was the one who went to get her order, placing it on the silver plate, while the beautiful woman hand over the money to Rukia, before taking the plate from out of Toshiro hands. With big excited eyes, Orihime took a fork, and dig into the delicious treat, a moan releasing from out her mouth.

"So yummy~!" You could see the stars that were twinkling in her eyes.

"I'll give the compliments to Ichigo." Replied Rukia, when right just than a tall, very tall, and super handsome, as in drop dead sexy, more sexy than a Greek God, strutted himself in the small bakery as if he own the place, arrogance dripping from him, as the three people in shop, except for one, were by now used to the man presence.

Dressed in a expensive suits, shoes, and sunglasses that covered his face, walking behind the counter, and into the kitchen, completely ignoring the other people that were in the store, as the workers ignored him, continuing on doing their job, while sweet Orihime was confuse, and shock, wondering who was the strange man was.

"Don't think about it Orihime. He's just a customer who is infatuated with our dear hot-tempered boss." Rukia smirked as right on time as she guessed, their was a loud outburst from Ichigo.

"Get the fuck out here Grimmjow!"

"Can I at least visit my wifey!"

"Like hell am your damn wifey. Get the fuck out you perv, before I fucking punch you the face!"

"It's a crime and a shame that it's only been two weeks, yet we're use to this." Sighed Toshiro, as there was more yelling heard coming from out the kitchen.

"Maa they're nothing we can really do about it. Plus this is quite interesting, if you ask." Rukia smirked, acting as it the situation between her best-friend, and the handsome gentleman, was some type of soap-opera for her to watch.

"Your evil you know that." Toshiro look over at her.

"I know, don't you just love it." Cue in sweet angel smile.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Ichigo was trying her hardest to not to punch this arrogant bastard before her, but he was really getting on her nerves. Why God!? Why did you had to curse her with such bad luck of gaining this jackass attention. Ever since this rich bastard, yes rich, but not just rich! This guy was none other than Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, world most hottest actor to have ever grace Japan.

Ever movie, or T.V Drama the man starred in always in up as a big hit, ranking in millions of dollars. Not to mention the man has been voting Number One for world most sexiest bachelor, a countless number of time. Known to the world to have had numerous amount of affair with beautiful woman, always seen stuck to his side, or leaving his expensive penthouse at all type of hours of the day. Not to forget his player ways, and bad attitude that he is famed and known for.

Now we know some of you may be wondering, how did he even meet our dear hot-headed baker? Well it was two weeks ago, when Rukia had took an early break, so Ichigo took her place at work as the cashier, when this devil walk through the door.

All was going well, until the bastard start flirting with her, asking for her number no matter how many times she ignored him, and turn him down, but the man was restless, and was not about to give up. When the man finally left the shop, Ichigo was happy, until he turn up the next day doing the same thing, and everything went downhill from there.

"I still don't know why you turn me down." Grimmjow move closer, cupping Ichigo cheeks as he brought her face closer to his. " Don't you find me attractive, Ichi." His breath ghost over her lips, one hand removing itself from her cheek, down to her. . .

"You fucking pervert." Growled Ichigo, feeling that strong hand of his groping one of her ass cheeks, as she swung a fist forward, punching him right in the gut, as this broke his hold away from her.

"Don't you ever touch me again, you fucking perv, if you want to live." Ichigo said coldly, as this brought a smirk to Grimmjow face, a hand over the section which Ichigo punch him, as even though he will never admit it out loud, this girl pack one hell of a punch.

"That's what I like about you. That fire that is always shown in your eyes when ever your angry, it cute, yet very sexy." Grimmjow stood straight on his feet, fixing up his jacket.

"Leave Grimmjow." Ichigo went back to whipping the batter for the cake that she was making only feel a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her small waist.

"Tonight we're having dinner at my place. Be ready at eight." The tone of voice Grimmjow had use was low, deep, and seductive, before out of nowhere she was spun around, and kiss hard on the mouth. A kiss so hot that it left her mind blank, and unable to think straight. It was after a few minutes that Grimmjow had left, that his words repeated themselves over in her head.

"That fucking bastard." Cursed Ichigo.

 **To Be Contuined. . . .**

* * *

 **This is my first Bleach FanFiction!**


End file.
